$\overline{AC}$ is $4$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $3$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $5$ units long What is $\sec(\angle BAC)?$ $A$ $C$ $B$ $4$ $3$ $5$
Solution: $\sec(\angle BAC) = \dfrac{1}{\cos(\angle BAC)}$ How can we find $\cos(\angle BAC)$ SOH CAH TOA osine = djacent over ypotenuse Adjacent $= \overline{AC} = 4$ Hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 5$ $\cos(\angle BAC) = \dfrac{4}{5}$ $\sec(\angle BAC) = \dfrac{1}{\cos(\angle BAC)} = \dfrac{5}{4}$